The Daily Routine of Hopelessly Silly Boys
by Kuriitama
Summary: KeitoEichi-centric drabbles. Chapter 1: Don't be mad, get even instead. [Ketika Eichi merusuh di kamarnya, dan sungguh Keito tak tahan lagi.]


**Keito x Eichi Drabble Collection**

 **The Daily Routine of Hopelessly Silly Boys**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **Chapter 1: Don't be mad, get even instead**

 **.**

 **EnStars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

"Keito?"

"Hm?"

Yang dipanggil tak mengalihkan pandang dari dokumen-dokumen yang ia kerjakan. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya sebagai osis Yumenosaki memang sedang menggila, bahkan di akhir pecan begini pun ia harus membawa sebagian pekerjaannya ke rumah dan mengerjakannya di kamar ini. Sungguh, mimpi apa ia hingga bisa memilih untuk bergabung dalam organisasi masokis berkedok osis itu—

"Sibuk sekali sih, bahkan dipanggil pun tak mau melihatku."

—ah ya, karena orang ini. Orang tak bertanggung jawab yang sedang gelindingan tanpa dosa di atas futon-nya ini. Tenshouin Eichi—siapa lagi yang akan menginap di rumahnya dan seenak jidat menyusup ke kamarnya kalau bukan teman sejak kecilnya itu?

"Aku sibuk, Eichi. Mengerjakan dokumen yang tak kunjung habis ini."

Walau bukan berarti ia terpaksa untuk melakukan ini semua. Mungkin kadang ia terlalu memaksakan diri, namun itu semua ia lakukan demi meringankan beban Eichi. Dan bukan karena dedikasi atau pamrih maupun obsesi—hanya bentuk teramat sederhana dari rasa sayang.

Karena bukan berarti Keito tak senang ketika ia bisa mendengarkan ocehan Eichi yang kebosanan di dalam kamarnya. Keadaan ini jauh lebih baik dari ketika ia harus melihat Eichi yang terbaring lemah di kamar inap rumah sakit. Tentu saja, bila bukan Keito yang mendorongnya untuk tetap sehat dan bahagia? Siapa lagi?

Sejenak ia merasa terlalu percaya diri, bahkan ketika kini Eichi dikelilingi beberapa orang yang sama saling menyayanginya seperti ia.

Tentunya Keito tahu kalau yang manapun dari orang-orang itu takkan mampu mengalahkan besarnya perasaan Keito terhadap malaikat buangan surga yang satu ini.

Sungguh, malaikat buangan surga yang terkadang licik dam membuat kesal, namun tetap tak akan kehilangan esensinya sebagai keindahan—

"Ke-i-toooo~"

"Ah!? O-oi—"

Betapa terkejutnya Keito saat tiba-tiba merasakan beban pada belakang tubuhnya, dengan deru napas lembut dan suara tawa laknat yang menggetarkan rasa tak nyaman pada gendang dan daun telinganya, serta tangan-tangan jahil yang mulai meraba—hei, pegang-pegang bagian mana kamu, Eichi!?

—indah apanya. Ini setan, Tensouin Eichi setara dengan setan jahanam.

"Eichi! Lepas atau aku akan marah!"

Yang dibentak malah tertawa nista sembari makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Keito. Tanpa menoleh pun, Keito tahu kalau makhluk yang sedang menyerangnya dari belakang ini sedang tersenyum layaknya Raja Setan.

"Aku bosan, Keito. Sudah repot-repot aku menginap di tempatmu tapi kau malah mengabaikanku."

Bibir itu berbisik pelan, nyaris menempel di telinganya. Tangan Eichi juga mulai menggerayang, sudah dua kancing kemeja Keito yang lepas karena ulahnya. Belum lagi tangan-tangan itu tak kunjung berhenti dari ulah nakalnya—menyusup ke permukaan kulitnya. Lalu meraba dan turun, makin turun hingga ia bersentuhan dengan perut bagian bawah—

"Padahal aku menginginkanmu…."

Dan satu kecupan sensual di tengkuknya itu membuat Keito lepas kendali.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan sungguh luar biasa, pemuda berkacamata itu langsung berontak hebat dari posisi duduknya. Sudah cukup, memangnya salah apa ia hingga harus berakhir menjadi korban sekuhara begini!?

Sayangnya, segala kepanikan Keito harus dibayar mahal dengan turut berantakannya dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ia susun rapi di mejanya. Dan bukan main, jumlah kertas-kertas itu ada ratusan lembar, akan buang waktu jika ia harus kembali mengurutkannya satu-persatu, sementara di sisi lain masih ada sepertiga dokumen yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

"…"

"Aaah, dokumennya jadi berantakan…."

"…"

"Maaf ya… Keito? Kau tak marah kan?"

"…pulang sana kamu."

"Ugh—kau marah rupanya. Aku sudah bilang kan, Keito mengabaikanku jadinya aku bosan. Lagipula, ini salahmu—daritadi pena dan kertas terus yang kau sentuh dan kau mainkan. Giliranku kapan…?"

"…eh?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Eichi terbatuk canggung. Sudah biasa baginya untuk tidak menahan diri dan selalu berterus terang di hadapan Keito. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, ia agak terlalu kekanakan juga di situasi ini.

Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, salahkah Eichi bila ingin memonopoli orang yang ia cintai untuk dirinya sendiri? bahkan ketika ia menantang pena dan kumpulan dokumen itu dalam kompetisi gila ini?

"Keito? Dari tadi kau diam saja… uh, bagaimana kalau kubantu menata ulang dokumennya? Kurasa kalau sekedar menata dokumen tak akan ada pengaruhnya bagi kesehatanku."

Sambil berkeringat dingin, Eichi beranjak memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Keito masih diam, dan ia tak punya nyali untuk menatap wajah pemuda berkacamata itu. Keito boleh bawel dan cerewet bila mengomel. Sayangnya Eichi tahu kalau Keito memilih untuk diam daripada ceramah, maka itu artinya ia sedang marah besar.

Daripada Eichi terkena ledakan amarah Keito, lebih baik ia—ah—

—gravitasi seolah berputar balik pada visi Eichi. Ia yang tadinya beranjak berdiri kini terhempas di atas futon. Tepat di atas tubuhnya ada sosok Keito yang tersenyum, di sebelah tangannya ia mengacungkan sebuah pena. Tunggu dulu, ini ngeri sekali. Apa Keito bermaksud untuk menghujamnya sampai mati dengan pena itu? Astaga, Eichi masih belum mau mati! Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia boleh divonis akan mati muda—tapi tidak sekarang juga lah, plis!

"K-keito—ini marah beneran ya…." Eichi menelan ludah. Bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang iris keemasan Keito di saat ini sungguh berat rasanya.

"Marah? Siapa bilang aku marah? Aku cuma ingin menuruti permintaanmu yang butuh 'diperhatikan' olehku ini. Dan kau tahu Eichi, pena ini tidak semembosankan yang kau kira. Biar kutunjukkan bagaimana kita bisa bermain dengan benda ini…"

"…aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran soal pena setelah permainan ini."

Senyuman mesum. Ah, begitu rupanya. Keito ingin membalas Eichi dengan cara serupa—tidak, bahkan ini akan jadi lebih kejam. Once again, stand by. All ready, 1… 2… 3—tunggu dulu, ini kenapa lagu Roug:e mendadak terngiang di kepala Eichi?

Seiring mendekatnya tubuh Keito, semakin deras keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Eichi. Aaah, apa ini artinya Eichi akan menghadapi pengalaman yang lebih buruk dari ajal? Ah sial, Keito telah mengunci pergerakannya. Tangan-tangan terampil itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sembari meninggalkan sentuhan-sentuhan singkat yang sensasinya tak kunjung lekang dari peraba Eichi. Tak lupa pena itu—eh tunggu, mau diapakan penanya? Tunggu dulu, itu kenapa di sana, jangan bilang kalau—

"Nn—Keito, pegang bagian mana kamu—ah—j-jangan di situ! Penanya—Keito…! Aaaaahhhhhnnnn~!"

Malam itu, Tenshouin Eichi belajar dua hal.

Yang pertama, Keito memang boleh tidak marah, namun ia balas dendam. Dan percayalah, pembalasan dendam Keito lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat oshi kamu yang jadi rank reward di enstars.

Yang kedua…

…Eichi baru tahu ternyata sebuah pena bisa digunakan dengan cara seperti ini. Hm, mungkin Eichi agak ketagihan—atau mungkin Eichi sudah gila.

Ya, Eichi gila karena cinta.

.

.

FIIINAY~

.

.

A/N: Boleh saya kayang sekarang?

Mohon maaf karena saya ended up bikin fanfic tidak senonoh seperti ini. Idenya bermula dari ketika saya nemu page tentang fakta zodiak dan main cocoklogi ke chara enstars. Jadi sepertinya ini bakal jadi kumpulan drabble yang promptnya diambil dari sana. Fyi, Keito virgo dan Eichi Capricorn.

Lalu isinya mesum sekali, maafkan daku.

Sampai bulan Juni nanti saya bakal sibuk kuliah, jadi kemungkinan baik drabble ini maupun drabble satunya tidak bisa rutin apdet seminggu sekali, mohon dimaklumi. ;;w;;

Akhir kata, maafkan saya. #lagi

Kuriitama


End file.
